NASHA
by DivaNims
Summary: What happens when circumstances Trapp you in such condition that you are forced to do what is not right ?Can love bring the person back from the trap It's a Fic on Nakul and an OC ...peep in to know more
1. Chapter 1

**Rushing to the emergency ward,the nurse helped him wear the surgical suit, and he had to perform an operation..His assistant was giving him details of the case and he was wearing the gloves ...**

"Sir the patient has faced extreme blood loss,here are the reports ,and Sir one more thing excessive amount of Marijuana has been dipcted from her reports " said the assistant

"What ?Is it a case of drug overdose?"asked the doctor

"It seems so,in that case we would have to wait for the police ,before operating her "he replied...

"No , I am going to do this"

"Par sir police aane tak toh wait karna hi hoga na sir,accident hua hai iska "

"Dr Neil Bakshi, People can wait but death cannot,yahan mera ek patient mar raha hai aur aapko police ko aane ki fikar hai , I am ready to take the risk,agar isey kuchh hota hai toh zimmedari m3ri hai "

"O.K sir"

"Scissors" he said and looked at the patient...he stopped for a while when he saw the face of the patient, the face was known to him,his eyes couldn't believe on what they saw,the very known face...for whom he would have even died for,today it was the first time that his hands trembled during a surgery

"Sir Scissors" said the nurse beside her and he took the scissors from her hand ,tears filled his eyes ,he didn't wanted to but he had to perform the surgery...he closed his eyes for a while and engaged himself in performing the surgery for what he would have done to any other patient

* * *

 **The surgery was performed and he was in his cabin ,tears rolled by his eyes ,he looked at the locket and he recalled the time**

 **FLASHBACK**

"Ruko,Jaan,mujhse bachke kahan jaaogi "...and he was moving to chase her

" Common dear, catch me if you can ",she went further but couldn't run away from him he stopped her by holding her by her hand

"Ab kahan jaogi mujhse bachke"he asked with naughty smile

She closed her eyes "Nakul,main bachna bhi nahi chaahti...kaid kar lo mujhe khudme ki kabhi chaahun to bhi aazad na ho paun"

 **And he made her turn towards him...Nakul stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. She was cut off as Nakul slowly started to move his lips on hers. Their lips moved in time with each other and Nakul raised his hands up to her hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand.**

"Wait" she said after taking a deep breath

Nakul: Kya hua

"Tumhare liye main kuchh layi thi,ek minute"

Nakul: Oho tumhe ye sab baatein galat time pe kyun yaad aati hai,kya laayi thi ab

And he showed him a locket

Nakul: Ye locket?

"Haan,ye locket main tumhare liye laayi thi "

Nakul: 'N' ?

"Tumhare aur mere naam ka initial ,jab bhi tum isey dekhoge ,mujhe yaad karoge ...karoge na? "

Nakul: Nahi

"Nahi karoge?"

Nakul: Yaad hum usko kartey hain jinhe hum bhool jaate hain,phir main tumhe thodina bhoolne wala hun kabhi

And she smiled and hugged him

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

* * *

 **And with a knock at the door of his cabin ,he came back from his memories...**

Nakul: Come in

and a nurse stepped inside

"Dr wo patient ka record rakhna hai ,ab uske kapdon mein se toh kuchh mila bbi nahi,aur usko jo lekar aaya tha wo usko jaanta nahi toh kya karun,number se...matlab police nahi pata laga leti tab tak"

Nakul: Nahi ! Main jaanta hun usey

"Aap jaante ho usey ?"

Nakul: Haan

"Toh uska naam kya likhna hai record mein?"

Nakul: Mrs Naisha Nakul Mehra

"Aur sir police?"

Nakul: Unse keh do ki jab Naisha ko hosh aayega hum unhe inform kar denge,aur wo uska statement le sakte hain,agar wo statement dene ke haalat mein hogi toh

The nurse was a bit shocked but she silently nodded her head and moved out of the cabin

* * *

 **AFTER 2 HOURS**

 **Naisha got her conscious back and she saw Nakul in front of her eyes she smiled seeing him,she could hardly speak...**

Naisha:Nakul tum ho ,mujhe chhod ke mat jaana please mujhe ...mujhse chhodke

Nakul: Shant ho jao Naisha,main tumhe chhodke kahin nahi jaunga,kabhi bhi nahi

And they were interrupted by a voice

"Naisha ji ,hume aapka statement lena hai"

Nakul: Statement de sakti ho?

Naisha nodded her head

Nakul smiled and moved out of the ward

* * *

 **2 DAYS AFTER**

 **Naisha was in a better condition now,but she behaved violently with the staff of the hospital, she tried to harm the nurse,and threw away the soup served for her ,The ward boy and the Nurse had forcefully clutched her and she was crying ,the nurse prepared a syringe to apply her but she was crying loud and here Nakul was on his round when he heard her voice he ran towards her ward**

 **Nakul:** What's happening over here ?Ye kya kar rahe hain aap log?Chhodie usey

Naisha: Nakul ,accha hua tum aa gaye,tum inhe samjhao na ...ye zabardasti mujhe please inhe roko na ...please ,please mujjhe yahan se bahar nikalo Nakul mujhe nahi rukna yahan

"Lekin sir ye humari koi baat hi nahi sun rahi thi ...but she was stopped by Nakul's hand gesture

Nakul cupped her face

Naisha : Nakul please mujhe yahan se bahar nikalo,mera yahan pe dam ghutta hai

Nakul: Naisha tumhe bahar jaana hai na yahan se

Naisha: Haan,mujhe yahan se bahar nikalna hai aur mujhe wo...wo chahiye ...wo nahi mila toh main mar jaungi..

Nakul: Naisha meri baat suno,meri bast suno...tumhe yahan se bahar nikalna hai na,haan?

Naisha: Sirf bahar nikalna nahi hai,Mujhe wo...

Nakul: Naisha suno meri baat ,tumhe bahar nikalna hai na yahan se haan bolo?

Naisha: Haan Nakul,tum mujhe wo lake do main tumhari har baat manungi...

Nakul: Naisha.. please listen to me ,main laake dunga tumhe

The nurse was shocked

Nakul: Lekin meri ek shart hai,tumhe mere staff ki baat manni padegi tabhi tum yahan se discharge hogi hmm...

Naisha: Tum pakka laake doge Mujhe?

Nakul: Haan,par pehle tum ye khana khatam karogi hmm

Naisha smiled and the nurse served her with food

Nakul came out of the ward and another Doctor was waiting for him

"I think isey rehabilitation center shift karna padega "

Nakul: Naisha rehab nahi jayegi

"Lekin Nakul Is tarah se uska yahan rehna thik nahi hai, rehab me hi uska ilaaj acche se ho sakta hai "

Nakul: Maine kaha na Vinit,Naisha rehab nahi jayegi matlab nahi jayegi

Vinit: This is not right Nakul,Uska rehab jana bahot zaruri hai ..main samajhta hun teri bhaavnao ko lekin ek doctor hote huye yahi kahunga ki uska rehab jana bahot zaruri hai

Nakul: Main bhi ek doctor hun Vinit,aur ye jaanta hun ki isey rehab ki zarurat hai ya nahi...For your kind information,Naisha ke case me doctor main hun, uska pati hun main ,uske case ka decision lene ka pura pura hak rakhta hun,so please you stay out of it..Naisha rehab nahi jayegi that's hone par wo mere sath ghar wapas jaayegi...

Vinit: Lekin

But he moved from there before Vinit could speak further

* * *

 **A/N: so how was it? Should i continue or should i leave it**

 **Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ...i hope you like this part also**

* * *

 _ **"Sehmi si nigahon mein khwab hum jaga denge,**_  
 _ **Sooni in raho pe phool hum khila denge,**_  
 _ **Hamare sang muskura ke to dekhiye,**_  
 _ **Hum aapke har gham bhula denge."**_

* * *

 **She was now healthy enough to be discharged from the hospital,but many a times she tried to hurt herself ,Nakul had managed to take her to his own place ...**

Vineet: Dekh yar Nakul,ab bhi kehta hun ki tu usey rehab bhej de

Nakul: Rehab me aisa kya hai Vineet jo main apne ghar me nahi rakh sakta,aakhon se door thi toh ye haalat ho gayi, ab agar rehab bheja toh kisi pe yakin nahi kar payegi,mujhpe bhi nahi,is waqt mohabbat na sahi kam se kam mujhpe aitbaar toh karti hai...

Vineet: Lo abhi usne kadam rakha nahi ,aap toh shayar ho gaye

Nakul : Shayar na main pehle tha na ab hun,bas itna samajh leejiye ki mere jazbaaton ko alfaaz mil gaye

Vineet: Thik hai,agar tu chaahta hai ki wo tere aankhon ke saamne rehkar thik ho toh main bhi kuchh nahi kahunga,phir bhi dost kabhi bhi zarurat pade toh shauk se pukaarna ,kabra se uth ke aa jaunga main madat ko main teri dost

 **Both of them shared a smile..and the nurse brought Naisha to him...**

Naisha: Tum, tumne kah..kaha tha na ,wada kiya tha Nakul tum...tum laaye mere liye...haan

Nakul: Ghar chalen ?Ghar pe deta hun na...haan..

Naisha: Thik hai

* * *

 **At Nakul's house**

Nakul made her sit on the sofa

Naisha: Tum laaye Nakul

Nakul: Haan,laata hun lekin tum pehle shaant ho jao,aur ye rona toh bilkul band karo

Naisha tried to calm down

Nakul: Ye batao ki bina bataye,bina kuchh kahe ghar se kahan chali gayi thi tum

Naisha: Kahan chali gayi thi...mujhe nahi pata ...main yeh..aur kaun kahan se gayi thi...mujhe kuchh nahi yaad kuchh...tum..kyun mujhe...pareshan mat karo Nakul(holding his hand),please mujhe pareshan mat karo,please...main...mujhe wo...chahiye Nakul

 **Nakul could notice her restlessness... she moved her hands in her hairs and was constantly moving her feet**

Nakul: Naisha!...Naisha...

 **He held her hand and rubbed her palms with his hands...**

Naisha: Mujhe pareshan mat karo Nakul tum...mujhe wo de kyun nahi dete tumne mujhse wada kiya tha

And she was strolling and moving her hand on her arms ...Nakul clutched her by her shoulders

Nakul: Look at me Naisha,look into my eyes

But she was still restless and uncomfortable...and he tightened his grip on her

Nakul: Look into my eyes Naisha...

He could still see the fear of her...He cupped her face

Nakul: Naisha look into my eyes..you are not alone,I was,I am...and I would be with you forever ,trust me ...would you?

It was for the first time that after so many years she had seen this love and care in someone's eyes...tears rolled by her eyes and Nakul hugged her immediately, caressing her hairs ,he tried to make her calm ...once again he recalled his past

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Nakul was in the balcony and he heard the sound of something cracking... he immediately moved towards the sound and saw that a window was cracked as a ball had hit on it ...**

Naisha: Nakul kya hua?

Nakul : Kuchh nahi lagta hai ki bacchon ki ball aa gayi andar aur ye khidki toot gayi...

 **Naisha left the book that was in her hand and immediately came to the balcony,she saw Nakul picking up the glass pieces...**

Nakul: Tum yahan kyun aa gayi ,ab wahin khadi raho yahan kaanch ke tukde bikhre hain chubh jaayenge tumhe

 **and when he was picking up the glass pieces.. a glass pierced into his hand and blood was oozing from his hand ,Naisha saw this and she immediately ran to him and clutched his hand**

Naisha: Mujhe keh rahe they ki main sambhal ke rahun,aur khud ka haath hi kaat ke baith gaye ,dekh ke ye glass pieces nahi utha sakte they ,aur tumhe uthane ki zarurat kya thi haan,maid se uthwa lete na humlog ...ab dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hai

 **and she took him away from there and made him sit on the sofa**

Naisha: Yahin baitho main Ice lekar aati hun

 **and she brought some ice for him along with the first aid .She sat near him and was healing him,but during this tears rolled by her eyes while healing him and Nakul was lost into her eyes which had tears .When she finished with the first aid ,Nakul wiped her tears and hugged her ...He cupped his face and**

Nakul : Its O.k zara si chot hai

Naisha: Zara si chot ,Nakul tumhari zara si chhot se mujhe kitna takleef hoti hai jaante bhi ho tum

Nakul smiled and nodded his hand

Nakul: Aur tumhare aansuon se mujhe kitni taklif hoti hai,ye tum jaanti ho ?

 **Naisha hugged him again and after sometime he removed her from the hug and ...He pressed his lips to hers and it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. Then it was like something in her switched. She was kissing him deeply and hugging him close.**

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

 **Nakul was with a psychologist and she had done a complete checkup of Naisha and gave her a seductive,she was lying on the bed sleeping peacefully**

Nakul: Samajh nahi aata Purvi ki jo ladki mujhe zara si takleef me dekhne par khud ro padti thi aaj wo itni door jaa chuki hai ki wapas nahi aa paa rahi hai

Purvi(held his hand ): Dekho Nakul , Naisha is waqt drugs ke nashe me beh chuki hai...usey apne as paas ho rahi chize dikh toh rahi hain par uski sochne samajhne ki shakti khatam ho gayi hai

Nakul: Kya matlab ?

Purvi: Samjhaati hun,usey ye toh pata hai ki tum uske pati ho,uska rishta hai uska tumhare saath,lekin is rishte ko dimag samajhta hai dil nahi..

Nakul: Main ab bhi kuchh nahi samjha Purvi

Purvi:Jaise uske dimag ko pata hai ki cheeni ka swaad mitha hota hai par agar usey namak de diya jaaye aur kaha jaaye ki yahi cheeni hai toh usey taste karne ke baad bhi wo yahi bolegi ki ye cheeni hai namak nahi...Isi tarah se uska dimag tumhare rishte ke baare mein jaanta hai,par uska man us rishte ko samajhta nahi hai ,Nakul i think usey koi gehra gham khaaye jaa raha hai

Nakul: Purvi main kisi bhi kimat par usey wapas laana chaahta hun,is drugs ki lat se usey nikalna chaahta hun,apni Naisha banana chahta hun,wahi Naisha jo mujhse bahot pyaar karti hai, aur Purvi wo mera pyaar bhooli nahi hai,maine uski aankhon mein dekha hai jab usey apne pure pyaar se pukara toh usne meri baat suni maani bhi...

Purvi: Toh bas ilaaj toh tumhare paas hi hai

Nakul: Matlab ?

Purvi: Matlab ki ye Nakul,ki usey wapas bulao apne paas ,usey itna pyaar do ki usey pyaar ka nasha ho jaaye tabhi ye nakli nasha utrega uske sar se ,jab jab wo drugs ki chaahat rakhe toh apne pure pyaar se,puri shiddat se usey aawaz dena wo zaroor lautegi tumhare paas

Nakul: Wo thik ho jayegi na Purvi

Purvi: Bilkul thik ho jayegi,par Nakul Nasha ek bigda hua baccha hai ,jab bas me nahi hota toh sakht banna padta hai ,tum usey rehab kyun nahi bhej dete

Nakul: Purvi bigde bacchon ko do tarah se sudhara jaata hai ek pyaar se aur dusra maar se aur main pehla raasta chunna chaahta hun...Agar usey rehab bheja toh wo thik toh ho jayegi,lekin wapas aayegi ek laash banke zinda lekin sirf ek laash aur main koi laash nahi balki main 'Apni Naisha' ko wapas laana chahta hun pure pyaar ke saath

Purvi: Thik hai,tum usey wapas bulao...'Apni Naisha 'ko aawaz do wo laut aayegi tumhare paas dekhna ,accha wo 3 saal tak kahan thi tumhe bataya usne,aur aise achanak bina bataye kahan gayab ho gayi thi bina kuchh bole kahan chali gayi thi bataya usne ?

Nakul: Nahi maine koshish ki thi lekin bataya nahi usne kitna dhoondha tha us waqt usey lekin mili nahi thi aur jab mili hai toh is haalat mein

Purvi: Hausla rakho wo thik hogi ...

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

 **In the Evening**

 **Nakul had returned back to his home from the hospital ,he had already given her seductive to let her sleep...but when he returned he was shocked to see the door open,he rushed inside the house,and the side window was broken...he soon went to the room ,to see if Naisha was there he saw that she was missing... He rushed out of the house ,sat in his car in her search..**

 **He looked around at the roads and streets he was worried for her ...finally at some distance apart at a footpath near his house he found Naisha lying unconscious... He came to her and tried to wake her up ,she got back to consciousness...**

Nakul:Naisha , Naisha,yahan kaise pahonchi tum haan?...ye kya ho gaya tumhe,tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...

Naisha: Nakul,Nakul... tum kahan chale gaye they mujhe wahan chhodke ,tumhe pata hai wahan dam ghut raha tha mera,upar se tumne mujhe wo laske bhi nahi diya...tum nahi they main,main bahot pareshan ho gayi thi,sab,sab mujhe chhod ke chale gaye Nakul,tum bhi chale gaye ,tum...tum bahot gande ho tum door hato mujhse

Nakul: Nahi Naisha nahi ,main tumhe chhodkar kabhi nahi jaunga kabhi nahi jaunga...I promise I promise my love

And he wiped her tears and gave her a tight hug

Nakul: I won't be going anywhere Naisha,I promise...

Naisha: Pakka tum mujhe chhodke nahi jaoge na

Nakul: I promise my dear I won't repeat it again,I don't want to loose you once again

And he gave her a tight hug and kissed on her forehead..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS ,BUT STILL GUYS I'M UNHAPPY WITH THE NUMBER,PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

Naisha: Nakul,Nakul... tum kahan chale gaye they mujhe wahan chhodke ,tumhe pata hai wahan dam ghut raha tha mera,upar se tumne mujhe wo laake bhi nahi diya...tum nahi they main,main bahot pareshan ho gayi thi,sab,sab mujhe chhod ke chale gaye Nakul,tum bhi chale gaye ,tum...tum bahot gande ho tum door hato mujhse

Nakul: Nahi Naisha nahi ,main tumhe chhodkar kabhi nahi jaunga kabhi nahi jaunga...I promise I promise my love

And he wiped her tears and gave her a tight hug

Nakul: I won't be going anywhere Naisha,I promise...

Naisha: Pakka tum mujhe chhodke nahi jaoge na

Nakul: I promise my dear I won't repeat it again,I don't want to loose you once again

 **And he gave her a tight hug and kissed on her forehead..and she was unconscious or once again went into a deep peaceful took her to his home and made her lay down in her room where he sat beside her caressing her hairs .He noticed the unusual movement of her hands while sleeping .He took her hand in his palms and rubbed them with his ,after a few minutes she was back to normal and slept peacefully .He was satisfied with her peaceful face .He couldn't believe that she was the same girl who at some time before had got him to solace...now was lost in the addiction**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **IN MADRID,SPAIN**

 **In TEATRO REAL**

 **He was sitting with a facepalm expression .He wanted to move out from the place ...It was irritating him**

Nakul(thinking): Kahan phas gaya beta Nakul ,ab aaya hai toh ye opera sunna padega ,hey bhagwan ,kahin mere kaan phat na jaayen,uth ke jaunga toh sab ke sab aise ghoorenge tujhe jaise ki kisi ka murder karke aaya hai...

 **and his eyes fell on a girl who was in a just one row ahead ,she also had the same expression ...**

 **Her hairs were a rich shade of flowed in waves to adorn her glowing cream colored skin .Her eyes were framed by long lashes,were dark ,as black as ink,a straight nose to her lips were the color of a pink rose,the sparkling little earings,when she smiled it lightened up the room**

 _ **"Mi Amore de mi corazon"**_

 **He got up and walked up to her and suddenly holded her hand...and she was surprised ...**

Nakul: Oh my love !My darling... Kahan kahan nahi dhundha tumhe

"Excuse me who are you?" She said in surprise

Nakul(whispering): Dekho tumhe bhi yahan se nikalna hai,mujhe bhi nikalna hai,hindustani ho ,hindi samajh sakti ho,ye bahana bahot accha hai,please continue...

 **She looked around and found everyone starring at them**

Nakul(louder): Me olvidaste,yo soy tu amor (Have you forgotten me,I am your love)

"Eris una mentirosa(you are a liar), tumne mujhe dhoka diya hai,tum yahan kyun aaye ho chale jao" she said and she moved out of the hall

Nakul: Mi Amor,mi Amore ...kahan jaa rahi ho ruk jao...

 **And he also followed her and moved out of the hall ...She was laughing,and Nakul noticed her outside the Teatro real she was trying to control her laughter**

Nakul: Acting acchi kar leti hain aap

"Thanks" she moved on from there and Nakul followed her

Nakul: Arey kamaal hain aap bhi , sirf thanks kehke chal dengi

"Toh aur kya sunna chahte ho tum?"

Nakul:Arey bahar nikalne me madat ki hai tumhari

"Galat,tumne meri nahi apni madat ki hai,kyunki tumhe wahan se bahar aana tha "

Nakul:Tumhe nahi aana tha ?

And she moved from there but Nakul followed her

Nakul: By the way I am Nakul ...(he said by extending his hand towards her )

She also let her hand meet his and smiled

"Naisha" she said

Nakul: Naisha,Nice name! akeli aayi ho yahan

Naisha: Filhaal toh yahan se jaane ka soch rahi hun

Nakul: Chali jana lekin, I am sure yahan aayi ho toh kisi na kisi ke saath toh aayi hi hogi ,warna ye boring Opera toh sunne nahi aayi hogi na tum

Naisha: Kitne sawal karte ho tum

Nakul: Par tum aasani se jawab bhi toh nahi deti

Naisha: Wo isliye ki mujhe bhook lagi,aur jab mujhe bhook lagti hai toh main aas paas ki chizen nahi dekhti

Nakul: Bhook lagi hai?Toh bolna chahiye tha na ,actually mujhe bhi thodi thodi bhook lagi hai ,so if you don't mind saath chalen kisi acche se restaurant me,jahan tumhare aur mere liye kuchh accha mil sake

Naisha: Seguro !...(sure)

And they headed towards a restaurant...

* * *

 **IN A RESTAURANT**

 **They were in the open area and went to a table...the menu was put before them,Naisha read the menu**

Naisha: Pinchitos,Zorrogolo,Fediua ...ye sab kya hai ?(she read the contents that were in English)

The waitor came up to them

Waitor: Senaro,Qué le gustaría ordenar(Sir what would you like to order )

Naisha : Ye sab main nahi kha sakti

Nakul: Kyun?

Naisha: Kyunki ye sab non veg hai ,aur main non veg nahi khati

Nakul: What ?Non-veg nahi khaati ?Toh pehle nahi bol sakti thi ,hum kisi veg ya indian restaurant me chalte

Naisha : Mujhe laga ki yahan kuchh na kuchh toh veg hoga isliye...

Nakul : Tum pagal ho,hum ne yahan aane mein time lagaya ,itni der me toh hum kisi indian restaurant mein chale jaate,ab is waqt hum kahan indian restaurant dhoondhege ya aisa restaurant jahan pure veg milta ho

Naisha: I am sorry mujhe laga kuchh na kuchh toh...

Nakul: Bharat samajh rakha hai kya?Jo har continent ka kuchh bhi mil jayega?Ye Madrid hai Naisha

Waitor : Algun problema (any Problem ?)

Naisha/Nakul: No

Nakul: Ab chalo yahan se

Naisha: Lekin kahan mujhe bhook lagi hai

Nakul: Itna bharosa karke yahan mere saath restaurant aa hi gayi ho toh chalo mere sath ,main kuchh dekhta hun

Naisha: Par kahan

Nakul: Chalogi tabhi toh pata chalega na

And when they were about to leave

Waitor: Que paso(what happened)

Nakul/Naisha: Nada(Nothing)

And they moved out .Nakul took her to a place .It was a flat and they entered it

Naisha: Ye kahan lekar aa gaye ho tum mujhe?

Nakul: Ye mera ghar hai

She looked into the house

Naisha: Ye tumhara ghar hai?

Nakul: Haan

Naisha: Tum toh bade ameer ho yaar

Nakul: Rent par liya hai 6 mahine ke liye,tum baitho main kuchh lekar aata hun tumhare liye

Naisha: O.k

 **Nakul went to the kitchen .And She was looking around the house ,but suddenly he came back and she collided with him and was about to fall when Nakul held her back and they were in a small eyelock**

 _ **mi amor de mi corazón**_  
 _ **Si me falta su amor**_  
 _ **El amor no se acaba**_  
 _ **Lai lai lai lai la la**_  
 _ **La la lai lai la**_

 **Nakul came out of the trance ...and they seperated**

Nakul: Ghar me sirf Noodles hain ?Will that work ?

Naisha: Ya absolutely

 **And he left to the kitchen,after sometime of cooking he came back with enough of noodles for both of them**

Nakul: Chalo

And they started eating

Nakul: Waise tum akeli aayi ho yahan ?

Naisha: Nahi,darasal mere friends aur main yahan ghumne aaye they,lekin wo opera ke baad mera phone band ho gaya ,aur phir tab se main unhe contact nahi kar paa rahi hun,wo log toh pura opera sunne waale they..

Nakul gave him his phone

Nakul:Ye lo phone kar lo

Naisha: Number sab is phone me they aur

Nakul: Tumhe kisika international calling ka number nahi pata

Naisha: Nahi

Nakul: Koi baat nahi ,kahan thehri ho ye bata do wahan chhod dunga

Naisha looked at him

Nakul: Tum jahan thehri ho ,tumhe us hotel ka naam bhi nahi yaad

She nods her head in no

Nakul: Kya ladki ho tum yaar ,tum Spain ghoom rahi ho aur tumhe koi contact yaad nahi...tumhe ye yaad nahi ki tumhara hotel kaunsa hai,My god Naisha this is too much .How can you be so careless...Accha thik hai ye phone lo,charging pe rakho ,aaj yahin ruk jao,subah tak charge ho jayega toh call kar lena...

She noded her head and he showed her the way to other room

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Nakul came to the room,but found her missing and only a note was there on the table**

"Ek Ajnabee ho kar tumne meri itni madat ki ,Thank you for that,par ab main nahi ruk sakti ,main jaa rahi hun,and I'll reach my hotel directly,Thank you for everything

-Naisha"

Nakul: Kamal ladki hai,buna baat kiye hi chali gayi

* * *

 **AFTER TWO DAYS**

 **AT PLAZA DE CIBILES**

 **Nakul was was moving from there when he _again_ saw the same girl worried and dealing with some cops **

_**"mi amor de mi corazon"**_

"Where is your passport?" I cant ,no you have to come with me

Naisha: Sir my passport is with my group...please try...

And she was trying to explain him but she couldn't,when Nakul came to them

Nakul: Mi Amor, mi Amor(and he kissed on her cheeks and hugged her )donde estabas ...(my,love,my love ,where were you) sir she is my wife,...mi esposa...(and shows him the his i card)

"O.k, you may go"

Nakul: Gracias(Thank you )

And he held her hand and took her to the car

Nakul: Humesha tum phas kyun jaati ho ?Aur tumhare dost kahan hain?

Naisha: Main apne doston se alag ho gayi hun,mera saman unke saath chal gaya hai aur mera phone

Nakul: Kho gaya hoga

Naisha: Haan ,par tumhe kaise pata ?

Nakul: Tum khud itni saari mushkil lekar saath chalti ho koi bhi andaza laga sakta hai

And she started weeping

Nakul: Arey tum?Tum ro kyun rahi ho,I am Sorry maine toh aise hi keh diya tha

Naisha: Wo baat nahi hai

Nakul: Toh phir

Naisha: Wo log Toledo nikal gaye hain,aur main un se alag ho gayi hun main kya karungi ..

Nakul: Accha tum rona band karo aur meri baat suno,wo log Toledo ke kis hotel mein rukenge ye pata hai tumhe?

Naisha: Haan

Nakul: Thank god, toh meri baat suno wo log Toledo aadhe ghante mein pahonch jayenge to tum unke hotel mein call kar lena,main numnber bata dunga...bas tumhari baat ho jayegi ,ya phir,aisa karte hain main tumhe chhod deta hun Toledo

Naisha: First one is better tum kyun mere liye pareshan hoge

Nakul: Dekho isme pareshani wali koi baat nahi hai,main chhod sakta hun agar tum chaaho toh ?

Naisha: Nahi it's o.k waise bhi parson tak wo log wapas aa jayengi aur phir hum log India chsle jayenge ,main bas unhe inform kar deti hun ki wo log mere liye pareshan na hon

Nakul: Thik hai lekin tum ne check out kar diya kya ?

Naisha: Haan

Nakul: Ab kahan rukogi parson tak

Naisha: Ye toh maine socha hi nahi

Nakul: Tum aisa karo parson tak tum mere saath ruk jaana,agar bharosa ho...

Naisha: Bharosa nahi hota toh us raat bhi nahi rukti

 _ **"mi amor de mi corazon"**_

 **Nakul looked at her and he smiled**

Nakul: Parson tak main aapka guide ban jata hun

Naisha smiled...After sometime they reached his house and she called her friend

Naisha: Hey Jazz...Nahi Jazz mere liye apna plan mat disturb karo,aur meri fikar bhi mat karna...Nahi nahi...main akeli nahi hun, I have met a friend(looking at Nakul)

 ** _"mi amor de mi corazon"_**

* * *

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **They were at a Restaurant once again**

Nakul: Don't worry ,ye yahan ka famous indian restaurant hai ,I am sure,you'll enjoy the food

Naisha: Ek baat puchun ?

Nakul: Puchho

Naisha: Tum yahan humesha se rehte ho kya ?

Nakul: Nahi 5 mahine pehle aaya tha,kuchh kaam tha yahan ab bas 1 mahina aur bacha hai phir wapas hindustan chala jaunga

Naisha: Oh! Nice... waise tum karte kya ho?

Nakul: I am a surgeon

To Which she coughed...

Nakul: Kya hua?

Naisha: Kuchh nahi wo tumne kaha ki tum surgeon ho lekin,jis tarsh ka tumhara behavior hai aisa lagta nahi ki tum cheer phaad kar sakte ho

Meanwhile they placed the order when some Salsa music was played and a two people were performing on it

Nakul: Shall we ?

Naisha : Par mujhe Salsa nahi aata

Nakul: Common,yahan kisi ko bhi nahi aata

And she let her hand meet his and they started dancing

 _ **Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno**_  
 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_  
 _ **Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno**_  
 _ **Ek Ladka Tha, Ek Ladki Thi**_  
 _ **Woh Bhi Ek Daur Tha**_  
 _ **Waqt Hi Aur Tha**_  
 _ **Jab Woh The Ajnabi**_  
 _ **Dono Tanaha Se The**_  
 _ **Par Woh Kehte Kise**_  
 _ **Baat Jo Dil Mein Thi ...**_  
 _ **Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno**_  
 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_  
 _ **Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno**_  
 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_

 **During this they shared eyelocks for many times, they were close to each other ,they had connected to each other as if their souls met and their heartbeats merged**

* * *

 **The 2 days passed .It was now the time for her to leave him ,but both of them found a sole connection neither she wanted to go...nor he wanted her to go .**

Nakul: Tumhare friends kahan aayenge bata do toh wahin chhod deta hun

Naisha : Mere friends yahin aa jayenge mujhe lene

And a bell was there at the door .Nakul opened it and some girls were there

"Naisha?"

Naisha: Main yahan hun Jazz

Jazz: Thank god you are safe Naisha ,hum log toh dar gaye they

Naisha: Jazz,meet my friend Nakul,Nakul Jazz

Jazz: Thank you so much aapne humare friend ja itna dhyan rakha

Nakul: No problem,the pleasure was all mine

And all smiled at each other

Jazz: Chalen Naisha

Naisha(teary): Hmm...(to Nakul), Thank you for all you have done for me

Nakul(teary ): No problem...

And she turned to go and left outside the house ,she even didn't turn while going ,she wantee to hide her tears

 ** _"mi amor de mi corazon"_**

 **They sat in the car and left from there...**

 **But after a few minutes there was again a doorbell at Nakul's house...he opened it and was surprised to see Naisha with tears in her eyes .**

 _ **mi amor de mi corazón**_  
 _ **Si me falta su amor**_  
 _ **El amor no se acaba**_  
 _ **Lai lai lai lai la la**_  
 _ **La la lai lai la**_

 **But before he could ask any question further she just locked his lips with for a second he couldn't understand what was happening but he realized that this was her way of confession of her love and he too responded back ,his hand went to her back and it turned into deep passionate kiss .**

 **But then it was interrupted by another doorbell and Nakul moved away from her and he opened the door,and was surprised too see her suitcase on the doorsteps and Jazz moving on the road and she turned and smiled by showing him a thumbs up and Nakul smiled,he picked up her luggage and brought it inside .**

 **She also smiled knowing this and he opened his arms for her and she ran to him and hugged him with passion, his hands also moved behind her back .He wiped her tears and again locked her lips with his and pinned her to the wall while kissing her passionately .His hand moved on her back and he slightly slid the chain of her placed his wet lips on her neck and this made her to shiver** **then started moving toward one of her by leaving passion marks on her neck...He picked her up in his arms and took her to the bedroom... Both of them were in the blanket ,feeling each others body soul,and warmth making love to each other**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

 **She was dressed in a white Bridal dress and he in a black formal suit .They were standing in front of the cross and ...**

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. I believe in God, the Father, Almighty, Creator of Heaven and Earth, and in **Jesus Christ** , His only Son, Our Lord..."

The verse was being recieted they were looking at each other

Father: And from now you are man and wife,and now you may kiss the bride

Nakul bent forward to kiss Naisha ,she held his hand

Naisha: Yahi sara romance dikhaoge?

Nakul just nodded his head

Nakul: Aaj mat roko mujhe doob jaane do

And he locked her lips with his

After the wedding ceremony they moved into the held her by her waist

Nakul: Ek baat bolna bhool gaya main tumse aaj

Naisha: Kya?

Nakul : Tum aaj bahot khoobsurat lag rahi ho...

Naisha smiled and he came near her and kissed her on her lips...

Nakul: Chalen?

Naisha: Haan

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **Naisha got up from the sleep and found Nakul holding her hand .**

Nakul: Tum uth gayi Naisha..kuchh chahiye tumhe haan ?

Naisha:Nakul woh...

Nakul : Paani dun?...Paani piyo haan

He offered her water .She drank it

Nakul: kuchh chahiye tumhe batao

She didn't speak anything...

Nakul: Naha lo accha lagega tumhe hmm...jao...take a bath...

She noded her head and got up but was walking in a different direction

Nakul: Naisha Washroom wahan dusri taraf hai

Naisha turned and she walked towards the washroom when her foot slipped ,but Nakul held her and they were in a short eyelock

And then she moved away ...

Naisha: I don't have clothes

Nakul: Tum isi ghar me rehti thi Naisha tumhari har ek chiz sanjoh ke rakhi hai maine,nahane jao kapde deta hun tumhare

And then he went to take a shower...

Nakul(thinking):Tum apne ghar ko hi bhool gayi Naisha kya ho gaya hai tumhe

* * *

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

 **Naisha stepped out of the room .She saw no one around,her eyes searched for Nakul but she didn't find him**

"Naisha"

Naisha turned and she found Nakul standing behind her she immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly...

Nakul: Kya hua

She moved away from him and just noded her head

Nakul: Kuchh khaogi ?

She again said yes by nodding her head

Nakul: Baith jao main nashta lekar aata hun

She sat on the breakfast table and Nakul brought the food for her

Naisha: Aaloo ke paranthe

And for the first time a smile appeared on her face

Nakul: Tumhe pasand hain na

Naisha: Gol bane hain...tumhe gol banana aa gaye ?

With this Nakul was shocked to hear it...and he smiled

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Naisha: Nakul mujhe please tang mat karo ...mujhe Nashta banane do...

She walked into the kitchen while saying this

Nakul : Arey yar tum ladkiyan na shadi ke baad typical wife ban jaati ho ,mujhe kaam karne do ,mujhe khana banana hai etc etc Yahan pati itna romantic ho raha hai uski koi value hi nahi hai

Naisha: Value hai pati parmeshwar ji lekin wo kya hai na Romance se pet nahi bharta

Nakul: Naisha please yar aaj main ghar pe hun kuchh toh fayda uthao I mean hum bahar se khana manga lete hain

Naisha: Bilkul nahi bahar ka kha kha ke tabiyat nahi bigaadni hai mujhe aapki na meri

Nakul: Accha thik hai aaj khana main banata hun

Naisha: Tum banaoge?

Nakul: Haan main ,kyun nahi bana sakta kya?

Naisha: Not bad ...carry on banao banao

Nakul: Kya khaogi batao...

Naisha: Aaloo ke paranthe

Nakul: Aaloo ke paranthe abhi banate hai

And he took the potatoes and put them to boil

Naisha: Itne aaloo mein kaam ho jayega?

Nakul puts some more

Naisha: Itne saare ?

Nakul: Yar jab daale they toh bol rahi thi itne se kaam chal jayega ab bol rahi ho itne saare kitne daalun ?

Naisha: Nahi nahi continue continue

Nakul starting preparing the dough for the parathe

Naisha: Nakul tumhare ye paranthe parso tak toh ban jayenge na

Nakul: Naisha

Naisha started laughing

Nakul: Naisha!

Naisha started running and Nakul was running after her,after sometime Nakul catched her by her waist and she was in her arms his hands were in the wet flour and he took some flour on her face and she kissed his cheeks

Naisha: Chalo main sikhati hun tumhe paranthe banana

He smiled ...she started teaching him she was preparing the dough and he placed his hands on hers while doing so...he also kissed her on her neck

Naisha: Nakul tum pagal ho chhodo mujhe

Nakul: Chhod dunga toh Sikhunga kaise

She smiled back to him

Naisha : Chhodo mujhe aur concentrate karo,ye lo isey belo

Nakul: Kya yar aaj pure romance ki band baja deti ho tum

Naisha : Banao

Nakul: O.k Madam

He started making those and each time he tried to make a parantha it was a disaster

Naisha: Nakul..tum paranthe bana rahe ho ya kisi desh ka naksha

Nakul: Naisha please...

Naisha: ban jayega ban jayega tumhara parantha bhi gol ban jayega

And she laughed again

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **PRESENT TIME**

 **Naisha had completed her breakfast ...**

 **After sometime**

 **Naisha became restless and she started searching something ,she was shivering her hands were cold and his temperature was dropping down she started moving from here to there**

Nakul: Naisha Naisha kya kar rahi ho tum...kya hua tumhe haan Naisha!

Naisha: Mujhe wo chahiye Nakul mujhe wo chahiye ...wo nahi mila toh main...Nakul tum sun rahe ho na...

And she started searching for the same thing she was addicted for ...she didnt find it she sat against the wall and started bitting her hands and hitting her head against the wall and repeated

Naisha: Mujhe wo chaiye...Mujhe wo chahiye...

Nakul: Naisha kya kar rahi ho tum

He came to him and held her hands

Naisha: Mujhe woh chahiye Nakul mujhe woh...

Nakul: Naisha please ...Naisha stop it stop hitting your head against the wall

But Naisha didn't held her hands

Nakul: Naisha ! Naisha !

But when she didn't held her tightly

Nakul: Naisha !...

And she looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly...

Nakul : Shant ho jao shant ho jao

For a moment her restlessness,anxiety,fear everything was lost in his arms but then when she separated herself from him,she got up and started behaving the same once again restless and shivering... she started pulling her hairs

Nakul: Naisha

But this time she didn't listen to him

Nakul got the seductive for her

Nakul: Naisha!

She looked back and hugged him...and

Nakul: I am Sorry Naisha

And he injected it in her back and she soon felt drowsy and was again unconscious...Nakul picked her in his arms and made her lai down on the bed to put the blanket on her body.

Nakul: Naisha...kya ho gaya hai tumhe ?Pehli baar main khud ko itna bebas aur laachar mehsoos kar raha hun chaahke bhi toh main Kuchh nahi kar paa raha hun

 **He went to the washroom,and was taking the shower when**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Naisha ran to the garden and it was thundering ,Nakul followed her and she sat to the ground and it started raining heavily**

Naisha: Nahi woh yahan nahi aa sakte nahi Nakul...wo bilkul nahi aa sakti yahan

Nakul: Naisha please utho

Naisha : Zindagi se aur kya chaahte hain wo...nahi wo yahan nahi aayenge...

Nakul: Naisha look at me look at me

He sat down and cubbed her face he held her tightly and hugged her

Nakul: Naisha kya hua hai please batao mujhe please kiska phone tha batao mujhe

Naisha: I am sorry Nakul

Nakul: Thik hai mat batao lekin kam se kam yahan mat baitho baarish me tum bhig jaogi tabiyat kharab ho jaegi tumhari

Naisha: Nakul please kuchh der ke liye mujhe akela chhod do please

Nakul: Naisha lekin

Naisha: Please... main Aa jaungi bahar don't worry i'll be fine jao please

Nakul stood there but when he saw her pleading he went inside

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **Nakul heard some voices and he came back to reality he immediately wore the bathrobe and came outside he was shocked to see Naisha again searching and beating herself .she started throwing the things and was again repeating the same by hurting held her hand tightly**

Nakul: Naisha please stop this stop hurting yourself

 **But she didnt stopped hurting thought for a while and he held her arms tightly brought his face near to hers and placed his lips on hers and he kissed on her lips for a while she couldn't respond but than she responded back .After some time they seperated**

Nakul: Naisha do you love me ?

 **Naisha was confused**

Nakul: Do you love me ?Look into my eyes and me Naisha

Naisha: Yes I do...

Nakul hugged her and tears flowed through her eyes

Nakul: Naisha agar tum sach me mujhse pyaar karti ho toh ye sab mat karo khud ko taklif pahonchake tum mujhe taklif pahuncha rahi ho ,Don't hurt yourself Naisha it really hurts me a lot

 **For the first time she was melting by his words she actually wanted to listen him**

Nakul: Naisha ye mat karo ye galat hai ,baitho aur suno mujhe samjho

Naisha sat down

Nakul: Naisha jo tum chahti ho jise paane ki chaahat rakhti ho jo,jise lene ka junoon hai tumhari aankhon mein wo galat hai accha nahi hai,main jaanta hun tumhe uski talab hai aur wo talab itni Had tak badh gayi hai ki tumhara khud Par bas nahi hai lekin agar tum koshish karo toh us talab ko khatam kiya jaa sakta hai..uske baare me sochna band kar do Naisha,koshish kar sakti ho na is Nashe ko khatam karne ki ...bolo koshish karogi na ?

Naisha:Haan

Nakul smiled

Naisha: Aisa Rang Tu Rang De Saawariya Jo Utare Na Janam Janam Tak

Naam Tu Apana Likh De Saawariya Mere Sare Badan Per

Mujhe Apna Bana Ke Dekh, Ek Baar Saawariya

Mujhe Apne Hi Rang Main Rang Le Mere Yaar Saaware

Nakul looked at her at opened his arms for her and she ran to him and hugged him

Naisha: Main is nashe ko chhodna chhahti hun Nakul .Bas isi tarah apne pyaar ka nasha mujhpe chaddha do Nakul taaki main is nashe ko bhool jaun help me...

And Nakul assured him and wrapped his arms around him


End file.
